


Taking What He Wants

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Rule 63, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, female Tyler Lockwood, genderbent Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf inside Derek wants to fill Tyla with his pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a meme response on my Derek Hale RP account on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!

The wolf inside him had to take– had to flip her onto her stomach and mount her. It had started out fast and hard, needy, full of lust. Only after his hips stilled against hers momentarily and he spilled inside of her did he slow his pace to a slow drag out and a gentle press in.

He shifted all his weight to one hand, the other moving beneath her chin to tilt it up, forcing her to arch her back until their mouths could meet. It's gentle, the complete opposite of how he had just treated her, but it suited the current moment. Round two continues like that, gentle thrusts, lips gliding against lips, heavy breaths mingling, that is, until he knows she must be feeling the ache of being arched in such a way and quickly shifts so she can roll onto her back.

The moment she's settled, he's pressing back inside her and easily picking up that steady pace, even as he leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the bud, lips quirking into a faint grin as he feels it pebble between his lips. He catches it between his teeth and tugs gently as he pulls back only to give the other nipple the same treatment.

It's not long before his hips are picking up the pace a bit. A groan is ripped from him as he feels her tightening around him and hears a loud moan slip from her lips. His hips still against hers again, spilling inside her for a second time, though this time he slowly pulls out of her, another groan slipping passed his lips at the sight before him.

"Want you full of my pups," he murmurs as he lifts a hand up and catches the bit of cum that's leaked out of her. His fingers press into her, a third finger added easily just moments later. If she'd let him, he'd continue this all night; watch her belly swell just a bit more each time he takes her, but for now this will do. "You look so good like this," he breathes out as he ducks his head down and presses a kiss to her stomach. His fingers move slightly, curling to find that perfect spot inside of her which has her arching up before slowly picking up a quick pace of thrusting in and out of her. God, he can't get enough– enough of her mouth, of her so tight around him, or the scents of their arousal mixing together.

"I bet you'd let me do this to you all night, wouldn't you?" He's smirking then, shifting so he's kneeling on the ground so he can nip at her inner thigh, sucking a mark into it even though he knows it will fade within seconds. She's moaning at that and his fingers pick up their pace, thrusting into her fast and hard until her back goes taught and she's pushed over the edge again.

"I could definitely watch that all night," he states with a grin as he kisses up her body and lets his fingers still inside of her. "What do you say?" He questions before kissing her lips gently once, twice, three times.


End file.
